(1) Field of the Invention
The lighting of most household barbecue grills so as to permit the cooking surface to be viewed at night has presented considerable difficulties. Some approaches have included the provision of a tripod with lights mounted on it, the attaching of a light to a nearby post or wall, or the attaching of a clamp-on bendable extension light to a nearby tray or other physical object. In addition to being cumbersome, awkward and expensive, such lighting arrangements are typically positioned such that shadows are cast on the cooking surface so as to obscure the desired view of food items being cooked. The present inventive concept presents a method by which a user may directly provide a source of light to the cooking surface of certain types of household cooking grills.
(2) Description of the Related Art, including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
U.S. #2011/0273887 A1 (Nov. 10, 2011) The invention is a lighting assembly for an outdoor grill or similar type of cooking assembly includes a base having a first end mountable within a receptacle located along a surface of the grill. An illumination source is located at a second end of the base. A directional cap is applied over the illumination source and redirects the light provided by the illumination source toward a desired area or areas of a cooking surface or preparation area of the grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,024 B2 (Aug. 11, 2009) Disclosed is a variably-adjustable grill light with a lamp portion having pitch, roll and/or yaw adjustability, along with a telescopic arm, wherein the grill light can be installed and then selectively adjusted without the need for removal so that it will shine on any selected portion of the grill, or, alternately, the lamp portion can be removed without removing the clamp from the handle for portable use or to shine on other surfaces. This provides a grill user with the ability to easily see the condition of the food being cooked and provides visibility during application of spices, sauces or other condiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,967 B2 (Oct. 12, 2010) An adjustable grill light having a lamp portion with light emitting diodes, a lens and a reflector, a gooseneck extension, and an adjustable clamp comprised of two members hingedly joined and locked together. After unlocking, the two members are secured in a selected position by a scoverable plate, a fixed plate and a brace hingedly joined therebetween. Further, a timer controls the period during which the grill light is illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,620 B2 (May 29, 2007) The invention is a lighting assembly for a cooking apparatus including a handle, an arm and a light source. The arm is movably joined with the handle so that the arm is selectively movable from a position in which it is concealed at least partially in the handle to another position where the arm projects out from the handle and over a cooking surface when a cover of the cooking apparatus is in an open position. By adjusting the position of the arm, the light source can be aimed at the surface to monitor the cooking of food in low light conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,072 B2(Mar. 7, 2006) Disclosed is a light assembly for a barbecue grill has a body with an extension at one end and a light at the other end. The barbecue grill has a hollow handle extending from one side of a cover. The handle is hollow and the extension is sized to fit with the handle. The light assembly and barbecue grill are used in combination.
U.S. 6,935,327 B1 (Aug. 30, 2005) Shown is a handle and light assembly for use on a barbecue grill. The assembly is inclusive of handle and at least one source of illumination for illuminating a cooking surface inside a hollow cooking chamber of the barbecue grill. The handle may function both as a means for opening a cover to access the cooking surface and also as a compartment for retaining the energy used to power the source of illumination. The cover includes at least one channel for the appropriate wiring to extend from the energy compartment to the illumination source. Accordingly, the handle may be located on the outside of the grill cover, and the source of illumination may be located inside the hollow cooking chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,820 B2 (Feb. 8, 2005) A light for a barbecue grill is provided. The light has a housing mounted to the cover of a barbecue grill, and the housing contains a light source, a power source, a controller and a switch. The switch may be a manual switch or an automatic tilt switch. The switches manipulate illumination of the light sources when the cover of the barbecue grill is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,055 (Oct. 17, 2000) A handle assembly mountable to a barbecue cover and which includes an integral light positioned to shine upon the cooking surface of the barbecue when the barbecue cover has been so positioned as to expose the cooking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,623 (Jun. 13, 2000) A barbecue grill having a cooking surface and a retractable light mounted to an upper portion of the lower grill housing and moveable between a first operable position and a second stored position. In the operable position the light is oriented to illuminate the cooking surface of the grill. In the stored position, the top surface of the light is substantially aligned with the cooking surface and the top surface of an auxiliary shelf attached to the grill. The light may also be supplied separately for retrofit on any existing grill.